This invention relates to a means by which a solid cylindrical rod can be firmly held and positioned, using a single bolt and one or more tapered bushings/wedges. This invention is useful to fix the positions of guide rods, that are used with machinery, where the guide rods force cardboard sheets in position during the box manufacturing process.
Prior art failed to address the needs of current equipment adequately, in that when solid cylindrical rods were positioned, it was due to a tightening sleeve or bolt end that impacted directly against the side of the cylindrical rod. Such methods proved unstable, and either allowed the rod to move from its desired settings, or required undue effort to adjust the position of the cylindrical rod.
Examples of prior art are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,248 (Kilwer), in which an arrangement for attachments comprising a bolt and tapered bushings were used, where the tapered bushings and bolt were received through provided tapered openings. The tapered bushings impacted against the sides of the tapered openings, to keep the coupling secured. This invention does not address the problems involved with a solid cylindrical rod, having no such tapered openings provided.
Another example of a pin securing means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,283 (Winberg et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,581 Continuation in Part (Womberg). These patents describe a non-threaded tool joint construction for a high torque drilling shaft, involving a cylindrical pin which urges a cone into a tapered opening that has a bore directly through the coupling pieces, with the bore of said hole extending from one side to the other. This invention does not have any ability to secure a solid cylindrical rod, unless said rod also has a bore through it.
A further example of prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,982 (See), in which an attaching means was described, which had the benefits of being resilient to shock and vibration. In this invention, a bolt having tapered sleeves was inserted through receiving holes, which went through a support member and a mounting portion. The tapered sleeves moved into position, as the bolt was tightened, with the tapered sleeves fitting against a corresponding surface shape. While this invention had advantages for mounting items on the tops of vehicles, it did not address the problems associated with securing solid cylindrical rods.
An example of efforts to secure a solid metallic rod is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,822 (Thun), in which a bicycle crank was fitted together using a shaft with a tapered flattened end, being engaged by a key, whose flattened surface pressed against the shaft's flattened end. As a nut was tightened, the flat areas pressed together, so that the shaft was fixed in position, allowing a stable crank. While this patent dealt with the fixing of solid metal shafts, it remained necessary for the shaft to have a specifically flat shaped end portion. The shaft was unable to be fixed at any other point along its length.
Existing methods of gripping rods generally comprise a split sleeve, that when compressed around a rod, grips the rod and holds it in position. There is a large amount of force required to grip the rod properly, and the split sleeves have a limited usable life before they fail to operate properly. Methods to attempt to overcome the drawbacks of these split sleeves, have included a key protrusion that extends outward from a rod, and fits within a channel located in the sleeve. This allows the rod to maintain position as to rotation, with the split sleeve gripping along the rod's length. The same problems, however, plague the split sleeve, when used in this manner, necessitating an apparatus that has a longer usable life, and can be used with smooth cylindrical rods, and those with key protrusions.